


All I Want

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Obedience, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: Aredhel knows what she wants, and knows that Celegorm will indulge her.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Obedience square in my second Season of Kink card.

The sound of water leaping over the hill-side rose over the rustling of leaves and the voices of birds, and Aredhel spurred her horse to cover the last few paces that separated them from the waterfall at a brisker pace, Celegorm following close behind her. Laurelin at her waning cast a dusky light, swathing the treetops an amber-like radiance that gave the impression of autumn though it was still full summer. 

Aredhel ducked under a large oak, hopped over some large boulders, and emerged in a clearing. She turned to her left. The place was as she remembered it: a narrow gorge with the waterfall fanning out to create a curtain of flowing gossamer over the dark green of vines and bushes. The drop wasn't too high, and the limpid water rushing down from the Pelóri created a rather large pool before resuming its course as a narrow, quiet river.

She dismounted, untied her travelling bag from the saddle, and petted her mare before letting her free to roam the forest. It had taken them five days to reach that spot from Tirion. She couldn't wait to bathe in the pool, feel the water on her body, see the waterfall under Tyelperion's light and fall asleep to its artless song. And of course have sex with Celegorm, who indulged her every whim when they were alone together like this.

“Undress me,” she demanded, her tone soft but decisive, as soon as he came to stand next to her, while his own horse trotted off after her mare.

He smiled, and landed a kiss to the top of her hair that was like a crown to her budding happiness. 

A delicious tingling sparked in her loins at the mere sight of his concentrated expression as he patiently undid buttons and unravelled the messy knots she had tied in the lacings of her shirt and riding pants, and at the care with which he slipped the garments off her. She bit her lower lip when his hands brushed on her buttocks and her legs while pushing her leggings down, and couldn't hold back a giggle when he knelt to take off her boots. She closed her eyes, murmuring her appreciation as her feet were freed and she could feel the soft grass beneath them. When she re-opened them, Celegorm was back on his feet in front of her, her clothing strewn over his shoulders, expectant.

“Now get a fire going, I will join you again after a swim.”

She gave him a kiss and left him to his task. She ran across the clearing and dived from the highest spot, shutting her eyes as her body pierced through the water. The plunge was an instant of utter abandon – an outpour of pure freedom. The water was cool, but she had trained her body to adapt quickly to the sudden change in temperature early in her travels in the wild. She swam to her heart's content, ducking then re-emerging, until she reached the waterfall. She stood under it, raising her arms, and the low thuds and scraping sounds as Celegorm piled wood up to start a bonfire were swallowed by the splashing and gurgling of the water. She stood immobile, eyes closed, her head tilted back, and let the water spray over her face, wash away tiredness and sweat from her sore limbs. 

Thoroughly reinvigorated, she swam back to the nearest shore. A large fire crackled in the middle of the clearing, and Celegorm's clothes hung from a tree branch next to her on. Celegorm sat next to the fire, waiting for her, and lay down on the grass as soon as he saw her approaching. She gave a delighted laugh and stopped next to him, combing her wet hair from her face. 

“My, my, so eager. Well then, arms above your head...and hold your wrists,” she instructed, lowering herself until she was straddling his left thigh.

Celegorm's arms formed an almost perfect circle above his head, resting on the tousled silvery cloud of his hair, his muscles just barely strained. His cock was half-erect, and lay beautifully on his belly. Aredhel palmed it delicately for a while, teasing it to full hardness, then wrapped her fingers around it, feeling it swell even more in her grip. The tingling between her legs quickly turned into a full throbbing, too, a thirst that Celegorm would duly slake.

“Are you ready for me?” she asked in a low whisper.

“I'm ready whenever you wish,” he said, the flames dancing in his uncannily pale eyes. 

Aredhel stroked him even more vigorously, aroused all over again by the thought of how he – who was so much older than her – yielded so earnestly to her, obeying each of her commands, liberally devoting his strength and skill to her pleasure. 

“Good,” she purred, giving one last good tug to his erection, then dipped her head down and licked the bead of precome that had appeared on his slit. “Now stay still.”

She threw one leg over him, and squatted over his cock, nestling the tip against her very moist opening. She sank down on it smoothly, her back arching, humming low in her throat until she sat on his thighs. Her lips thinned in a satisfied smile, her legs relaxed, and she bent forward. She trailed her hands up his chest, brushing them over his nipples once, then dragged them back down and settled on his belly. Using them as leverage, she started moving up and down and swaying back and forth, riding him at her leisure. Her hair stuck to her chest and back, and water dripped along her arms and legs, renewing the beatific sensation of being under the waterfall, coupled now with the silky slide of Celegorm's cock inside her. She lifted herself slowly, and sank down again, massaging him with her inner muscles as she went, then she took him fast and shallow, and felt the muscles of his belly contract under her hands as he struggled not to buck up into her to go deeper. 

When she grew tired of being the one to move, she took hold of Celegorm's arms and pulled them towards herself, murmuring 'move' and 'touch my clit'.

Celegorm took over with all the fervour she expected, holding onto her with one hand while rubbing her clit with his thumb in rapid circles, with just the perfect hint of pressure. Her orgasm was heralded by a loud scream, a great shudder racked her and she tensed in bliss. Celegorm followed her a moment later, his seed shooting warm and thick inside her. 

“That was so good,” she sighed, slumping down on her knees as her body unwound. “Thank you.”

Celegorm stroked his hands up and down her sides, a little more breathless than her. “Dinner?”

“...in a while,” Aredhel said, looking around. Tyelperion was taking over, and the first stars were appearing in the darkening sky. She dislodged herself from Celegorm's cock and lay down next to him, making herself comfortable in the crook of his arm. “I want a short rest now.”

Celegorm kissed her forehead. “As you wish.”


End file.
